There are many groups of people who in the course of their work and/or in their recreational activities wear gloves and mittens and who frequently get them very wet while wearing them. Firefighters, construction workers, electric company linesmen, skiers, hunters, fishermen, hikers, typical adults and children are all examples of people who often wear gloves and get them wet and must find satisfactory means of drying their gloves and mittens. Such persons also often get the sleeves of their jackets very wet particularly at the ends of the sleeves near their wrists and desire satisfactory means of fast and efficiently drying these areas of their jackets so that they are dry and comfortable to get into when they next go to wear them again.
The dryers of the present invention are designed to overcome the foregoing problems and to accomplish same with a unique and inexpensive device for doing so.